The x,the robin,the star,& the lightning bolt scar
by Heyzealeyes
Summary: The titans get invited to hogwarts.....so does someone else. Draco tries to steal starfire from Robin and that good stuff. Rating for later chapters. Parings are Starxrob Raexbb beexcy hpxhg please request some parings. I will not accept starbb and raero
1. Invitation

The x, the robin, the star,& the lightning bolt scar

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS OR HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN THIS PLOT SO LEAVE ME BE.

"The perfect day for a little magic," thought a girl with very pale grey skin. She started to chant a magical spell. "Azarath metrion zinthos." She repeated over and over. A huge black portal opened up above the t-shaped tower in which she resided. She and her fellow titans ran up to the roof as a bunch of mail came fluttering down. "Way to go Rae!" an odd green teen cheered. He jumped into the letter pile and found 5 letters that were on some odd paper. He looked to see who they were addressed to and saw that the address said,"

Garfield Logan A.K.A. Beast boy.

Under the letter pile on top of the teen titans tower

12345 go Ave. T-island.

Koriand'r (Kori Anders) A.K.A Starfire

Standing next to Robin on the roof of the Teen titans tower

12345 go Ave. T-island

Richard Grayson A.K.A. Robin

Standing next to Starfire on top of the teen titans tower

12345 go Ave. T-island.

Rachel Azarath A.K.A. Raven

On top of the Titans tower

12345 go Ave. T-island

Victor Stone A.K.A. Cyborg

On top of the Titans tower watching over your "baby."

12345 go Ave. T-island

"Whoa…." Paused the green by know as Beast Boy,"Some person is watching us closely." Robin squinted his eyes,"Slade!!" He yelled. He started to run towards the roof access door but was stopped by a particular redheaded girl (coughhehadacrushoncough) he knew as Starfire. "Please Robin, Please do not do as you say…freak out." She said smiling at him. He froze and walked back to her. Raven looked at Beast Boy with an odd glance. "Ok…" she said in a cold sarcastic monotone. "Why in the world are we getting these funky letters?" Cyborg asked. The Titans' door bell rang followed by a loud knocking. "Uh oh…." Mouthed Beast Boy.


	2. SHopping for white and black

To everyone who reviewed:

Thank you!!!!!

Except rupertslilangel101

**This would be why:**

-this is my fan fiction

-I will do what I want with it

-I decide pairings

-and please be polite with you flames

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear I do not own teen titans, Harry Potter, or Phoenix (Speedy'sPhoenix character.)

Now on with the story…..

Starfire flew through the access door and down the stairs to the front door. Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg ran/flew after her trying to slow her down. They only succeeded to fail. Starfire reached the door and opened it to find a huge, scraggly man standing in the door. Starfire landed on the ground and stared in awe. The titans reached her and fell/ stopped in their tracks. They all stared at the man. "Well then…" the man grunted,"Thank you Ms. Anders for opening the door." He said stepping in. "What do I not look like you every day man…." "Wow…your tall…" all the titans gaped. "Well come on then. Let's go pack your trunks." "Trunks, what trunks?" Robin asked. The man went up to their rooms and pulled down five trunks, a light pink one, a red one, a green one, a dark purple one, and a light blue one. "Here are your trunks." The man said. "Pack like your going on a long trip." He said. The titans went and packed their trunks. "Right then," said the man, "I am Hagrid. I will help you buy your books and take you to Hogwarts." The titans nodded. Hagrid walked over to the titan's fireplace and took out a blue powder. "OK. I want you to repeat what I am going to say, Diagon alley!" Beast Boy took the powder and yelled, "DIAGON ALLEY!" The titans repeated this and ended up in diagon alley. They walked out of a fire place and walked to a store with a sign that read "Olivanders Est.….." They all walked in and a skinny scraggly man slid on a latter towards them. "Ah hello children, I suppose you're here to get wands. This way Ms. Azarath, please." He said giving her a black wand. She flicked it and it made a dead rose on the man's desk come to life. "Very good!" The man squealed and gave her a box. "How do we pay for all of this?" she asked. "It has been prepaid. "Mr. Stone your turn." He pulled out a wand with Phoenix feather holly. Cyborg gave it a flick and the man's glasses fixed up. "Good, good." He said. "Mr. Logan." Beast Boy timidly stepped forward. A dragon hearsting Cedar wand was given to him. It worked. "Mr. Grayson." Robin stepped up and received a . "Ms. Anders please." Starfire walked up and was given a light brown wand. She flicked it and it made the man's desk collapse. "NO, NO." He yell d it. It made boxes on walls fly off. "No." he sighed. He walked towards the back of the shelves and pulled out a light pink box. "I wonder…" He waddled back to her and gave her a pure white wand. "Unicorn hair and phoenix feather mahogany. A very powerful wand only able to be used by the purest of hearts." He told her. He handed her the wand and she flicked it towards his desk. The desk came back together and the roses came back to life a pure white. "Yes…that is your wand. Three of those were made, none remain." He said. The titans walked out of the store and towards a place called the Leaky Cauldron. They stayed in some rooms said to be reserved to them by The Head Master At Hogwarts. Starfire was wandering the halls late at night and passed a door with a white light coming from under the crack. She slipped through the door to find three people saying "Luminous."

ANS: Phew! That was a long chapter. Took me 4 hours to write it. Well enjoy it and I still need new pairings. Please review, If flame politely.ed. He handed her a greenish wand and she flicke


	3. green and white light with the trip

Ok. Chapter three is online and running. Still looking for parings and look at my new story. I am so proud of it. I am sorry as not to update earlier but I have evil teachers.

cue disclaimer a fat man in a bald suit walks up. "Ms. Koriand'r please comes with me." "No." "Now please." "No. this is my fan fiction and I will do what I want. Also to add………………

**I would go mental if I owned the Teen Titan, Harry Potter, and Yak, yak, yak.**

Starfire slipped in the room with out the other three apparently noticing. She silently giggled as their wands lit up. Slowly she lit up her hand and see if they would notice. The girl of the group turned around and screamed a silent scream. The two boys, one a red head and the other a messy black haired kid raised their wands towards her. Starfire looked at them afraid and said,"I only wished to mimic the light on your wands with my own." She said looking down. The light around her hand started to fade. The boy with the black hair and a scare on his forehead smiled, "It's ok. We didn't just know who you were. In fact what is your name?" He said chuckling nervously rubbing the back of his head. Starfire smiled, "My name is St—Kori Anders." "Kori is it? That's a terrific name." The red head said. "His name is Harry Potter, her name is Hermione Granger, and my name is Ron Weasley." "Harry, Hermione, and Ron….those are awesome names?" "Yea I guess." Sighed a still startled Hermione. "I will leave now." Starfire sighed and floated out the door. She floated to her room and into her bead. "That girl was so hot." Harry said dazed. "Come on. Let's hit the sack." So the trio went to bed and a mysterious shadow outside the window left…..

Review please. I am going to try to do another chapter tonight.


	4. going going not gone yet

I know I haven't updated in a long time. Sorry people. School and summer stuff….anyways here is a chapter.

some where down the road. "Damn Potter. Damn him, damn him." Draco screamed in his mind. "Of all people that /hot/ red head had to meet, him….arg!" He yelled the last part out loud. He muttered some profanity under his breath. He stopped in the middle of the road and an evil smirk came to his face. "Possibly I could get this girl into slytherin….. Yes muhahahahahaha…"

MORNING-----

Starfire woke up to Raven's chanting and sun shining in her face. "Hello friend Raven, how are you and may I join you in meditation?" Raven chuckled and Starfire covered her head incase something fell/shattered/broke. "Sure "Kori" Raven wiggled her fingers in quotation mark fashion you may join." Starfire gave her a questioning look," Friend Raven how did you-. " "Starfire you wouldn't stop thinking about it last night." "sorry friend Raven." Starfire sat in the air and started chanting the famous mantra with Raven.

HALF AN HOUR OF CHANTING LATER-----

Starfire and Raven were walked downstairs and towards Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. Robin ran to Starfire and gave her a hug. "Robin?" Starfire asked. "I'm sorry." Robin answered blushing madly. Starfire was about to say something to Robin when Hagrid came stamping in. He grabbed them all by the hand and dragged them to a train and flung them on. "Ouch….Dude that was a smash down." Beast boy "joked." "Not funny bb" Raven, Robin, and Cyborg answered. We might as well find a compartment. Starfire meanwhile walked into…………………

Ha ha a cliffie, hmm…. I wonder who it will be….oh well can't tell you…. R&R

Door blows up mammm come with me. Die bald man

I don't own teen titans.


	5. We're finally here Hoot hoot!

Sorry for not updating in forever. I seem to lack the time because of School. Anyways on with the disclaimer! Bakura, HONORS!

Bakura: This isn't even a Yu-gi-oh story.

Authoress: I don't give get out there and do it!

Bakura: Fine fine. grabs huge microphone

STARFIREKORIANDR DOES NOT OWN YU-GI-OH, THE TEEN TITANS,

OR HARRY POTTER!

HEY HEY! NOW… ON WITH THE STORY!

LKJLFJ:LDSFJ:LKJD:LKDNMFL:DKSHNLDKNF:LKN:LDSIHN:OINFOWEKNMLWN DSNF NDM BVJKBDHOIJEOFJLJD

RELAPSE FROM CHAPTER FOUR:

"Ouch….Dude that was a smash down." Beast boy "joked." "Not funny bb" Raven, Robin, and Cyborg answered. We might as well find a compartment. Starfire meanwhile walked into…………………

Starfire bumped into non other than (dun dun dun) Draco Malfoy. "Watch where you're going you…you… beautiful damsel." Starfire glared at him and walked away. Crabbe and Goyle started laughing at Draco. "SHUT UP YOU GITS!" He yelled.

JLKJLSKDJFKSJFLJOIJ:LMLNSDFLNLHOISEF:EMLOJPOJDLNDFSLKJLKFJLKSDFJL:KSDJLKSJL:SDJL:SDJLJLJLJDLKJ

BACK TO STARFIRE

Starfire walked towards the cabin in which the titans were sitting. Starfire sat down next to Robin and sighed,"Robin, why are other boys

staring at me, again?" Robin glared at the boys staring in the cabin window. Three people, a boy with black messy hair and a lightning bolt

scar (care to venture a guess), a boy with red hair and freckles, and a girl with long curly hair and soft brown eyes came in and sat in the

cabin. The girl cast a spell that made the blinds close on the windows dispersing the boys outside the cabin. "Hey Kori!" Hermonie

exclaimed with excitement in her voice. "Hey." answered the two boys simultaneously. "Kori?" Raven had linked all their minds again.

"Hello Harry, Hermonie, and Ron. I was sitting with my life long friends, Rachel," "sorry Raven." She thought knowing that Raven could

hear her, "Garth also known as Garfield Logan, Victor Stone a.k.a. Vic, and Richard Greyson." Harry smiled at them. "Hermonie would

you change them into their robes?" Hermonie nodded and casted another spell which changed them into their robes. "Cool dude!" Beast

bo… Garfield said. "Well we are almost to the castle, get ready to rumble." Ron said grimly. The train pulled into the Hogwarts station.

"Let's Go!" Said Robi….Richard. They grabbed their luggage and got off the train. They started to walk towards their transportation

when………

Yes I am leaving you with another cliffie. I am sorry that I have not updated sooner. I will promise to try harder.

-Starfirekoriandr

P.S. Leave comments and Reviews. FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED. See ya next chapter.


End file.
